


Winchester变成Wincest后的十点不同

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如题，十个Winchester变成Wincest后的日常片段。SDO2无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. 正文

No.1

又是一家新的Motel，Sam和Dean几乎可以说出每家Motel共有的那些特点了：简单的粉刷，经常没人而需要按铃的前台，还有收费节目。

Dean拍了一下有点裂纹的木制前台上的铃，前台里一台小电视正在放着肥皂剧，好像是爱情剧，他不由得想到了这次的案子：高中里一个男生死在操场上，而几天前他的前女友才因为分手而自杀。

“我知道你在想那个男孩。”Sam在他身后说，没带什么感情。

Dean耸耸肩，不置可否。

“你当年上高中的时候也跟那个家伙差不了多少——”Sam嗤笑着说，“你该庆幸没有哪个女孩想不开……”

Dean觉得自己该反击了，但是这时从里面走出来一个看上去二十左右的女孩，看上去是为父母看店的，她冲着电视翻了个白眼，没看Sam和Dean，一边说：“登记入住？”一边把电视给关掉了。

“呃，是的，我们……”Dean开口，女孩这时才看向他们，拿起登记簿，直接切断他的话，自然而然地问：“双人床？”

Dean忍不住回头看了Sam一眼，在听了半辈子这样的询问之后，他们终于有了不同的回答——Sam没忍住唇角的笑：“嗯，双人床。”

No.2

有一件事Dean永远不会承认，但是Sam也不需要他承认。

那就是Dean喜欢两个人抱着睡觉，无论有没有令人愉悦的“睡前运动”。

其实在他们在一起之前，很久很久之前，再很久很久之前，当他们还很小很小的时候，都是Dean抱着Sam睡觉的，Dean甚至喜欢在睡前吻一下Sam被软软的刘海遮住的额头，说：“Good night, Sammy.”

然后，Sam大了一点点，Dean说Sammy girl需要自己睡觉，因为哥哥不能抱着他睡一辈子，以后Sam甚至还会抱着某个他爱的女孩睡觉。

无论小Dean是怎么想的，反正Sam不这么想，他仍旧每天先听话地上自己的床，Dean吻过他的额头道过晚安之后，又什么都不带地跑到Dean的床上，挤进Dean的被单，脑袋不用枕头，埋在Dean的颈窝里就行了。Sam还会一边用小孩子特有的软软的嗓音嘟哝：“Sammy不要自己睡，Sammy会做噩梦，Sammy需要哥哥把噩梦赶走，Sammy只要哥哥抱着睡觉，Sammy一辈子都只要和哥哥一起……”然后重复这些话，Dean只好一次次地叹气，然后把被单往Sam那边再拉一拉，保证盖住弟弟的后背。

小Dean其实喜欢两人抱在一起睡的程度不亚于小Sammy，因为抱着他的弟弟，让他有被需要的感觉，让他有安全感。

那时候，Dean虽然能拿枪，也在一个早到可怕的年纪知道了黑暗中有什么，但是还没到能帮John一起hunt的地步，于是John常常离开Motel丢下两个儿子以及对大儿子的嘱咐：“保护好Sam，他是你弟弟。”那一个个如同把窗玻璃涂上黑漆的夜晚，Dean所能做的，只有抱紧怀里什么都不知道的弟弟，就像卖火柴的小女孩在寒风暴雪中紧握着手中的火柴一般。

但是第二天早上，小Dean却仍然会在小Sam睡眼朦胧的时候再次重审一遍自己的理论：Sammy，哥哥不是不喜欢你了，也不是不喜欢和你一起睡觉，但是随着你长大，你就不能再和哥哥一起睡觉了，懂吗？

不过一般情况下，小Sammy只会听到前半句“哥哥不是不喜欢你了，也不是不喜欢和你一起睡觉”，然后在Dean怀里蹭一蹭，接着打盹儿。

后来？后来Dean自己都不记得他们是什么时候不一起睡觉的了。

而现在，他们又睡在了一张床上，Dean只知道他可以在身旁的这个人的呼吸声中安稳入睡，虽然这呼吸声与二十多年前那轻轻浅浅的呼吸没有丝毫相同，但却是一模一样的。

此刻，身边的人的呼吸却在颤动，放在他腰上的臂膀也一样。Dean睁开眼睛：“Sammy，你笑什么？”

Sam没睁开眼，满脸令Dean难以置信的笑意：“没什么，我只是突然想起来我们小的时候，你说你不可能和我一起睡一辈子……”

Dean轻轻摇头，微笑起来，突发奇想探头去吻了吻Sam的额头，嘴唇印在Sam的额头上，喃喃道：“我可没说我不想。”

“但是你说对了一件事，”Sam满含笑意地睁开眼睛，“我现在正在抱着一个我爱的——咳，睡觉。”

该死的！Dean自己说的话他怎么可能不记得，他快速地翻身，想离那个该死的家伙远点，亏自己还抱着他的小屁股睡了一个童年，那家伙晚上会踢人诶！

Sam在他身后笑出声来，快速地伸长手臂勾住Dean的腰，用力拉住努力远离的哥哥，顺势自己靠过去，凑在Dean耳边，嘴唇贴着耳廓，喃喃地说：“我没说错啊，我的确在抱着我爱的人睡觉。”

怀里的人立刻安静下来了，Sam感觉到Dean深深地呼吸了一次，然后微笑了。Dean的手顺着Sam的小臂下滑，找到Sam的手，手指溜进Sam的指缝。两人的双腿在被单下重新纠缠在一起，如同一棵树的不同根系交错缠绵一般。

当Sam在熟悉的安全感中睡去的时候，他隐约听到Dean无奈又略带着笑意说：“是啊……”

No.3

Winchester兄弟叫对方起床的方式毫无疑问是多种多样的。

比如

“Morning, sunshine.”Sam拎着咖啡，站在Dean的床角微笑着说。

Dean起身：“该死的，Sam，你昨晚又没睡，还是会做关于Jessica的噩梦？”

比如

Dean面无表情地站在Sam床边，手里拿着手机，外放巨大的喇叭声。

Sam一个挺身顺带拿出了枕头下的手枪：“该死的，Dean，我差点伤到你！”

Dean抬抬眉毛：“看来你的反应力还没那么差。”

比如

Sam沉默地站在Dean床边，手里抱着一摞资料，然后动作庄严迟缓地把那些材料压到了Dean的后背上。

“该死的，什么东西让人喘不过来气我根本他妈的没盖被单啊……”Dean在一分钟之内醒了过来，嘴里嘟哝着抱怨的话，当他看到了罪魁祸首之后一头又躺了回去，痛苦地哀嚎着。

Sam在他的床边坐着，笑得一脸纯良：“这是这个小镇的伐木记录，如果你还想去赶那场棒球的话你就得在今天上午看完它们。”

比如

“嗨，Sammy girl，”Dean看到Sam醒来，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我还在想扎到第几个辫子你才能醒过来呢。”

其实，他们“together together”了之后，以上那些奇怪的方法依旧没怎么变，不过少了张床而已。

主要是多了一些方法……

比如

“Morning, sunshine”

Dean因为脸颊上的温度不情愿地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是Sam大大的温柔的笑脸，此刻他正把一杯咖啡贴在Dean的脸侧。

看到Dean睁开眼睛，Sam愉悦地在后者微张而干燥的嘴唇上咬了一口：“快点起来，sunshine，不然我就要喂你喝咖啡了，你知道我对你刚醒的样子完全没有抵抗力。”

比如

Dean面无表情地坐在Sam边上，手里拿着手机，外放巨大的喇叭声。

“该死的，Dean！”Sam一个挺身坐起来，头发蓬乱地看着身边一脸得意及恶作剧得逞的表情的Dean。Sam看着哥哥笑得像猫一样眯起来的眼睛，自己也意义不明地笑了起来：“看来你精力很充沛嘛，Dean，昨天晚上竟然还说什么猎魔猎得太累了！”说着飞快地扑过去把才觉得大事不妙的哥哥死死压在床上，“用这么恶劣的方式喊我起床，我一定要好好‘谢谢’你，我亲爱的哥哥！”

把Dean的双手压在头的上方，Sam带着餮足的笑意啃咬着Dean的脖颈一边无视Dean的反抗，嘟哝道：“我喜欢你这样喊我起床，Dean，真的，因为这给我理由一早就能把你按在床上享用。”

比如

Dean在浅浅的梦境里觉得似乎有只小狗在舔自己，醒来之后发现也差不太多。

Sam伏在Dean的腹部，带着灿烂如同窗外阳光一般的笑容：“我还在想我得舔到什么时候你才能醒过来呢！”

“该死的，快从我身上下去，Sam！”Dean无奈地说着，一边扭动着身子想离开，可惜Sam的一双有力的大手牢牢扶住了他的腰，Sam选择性地执行了Dean的命令：快，下去。

所以……他们大概一段时间内是不会起床的了。

比如

这次是Sam觉得胸口压着什么很重的东西了，他以为是Dean报复他以前把资料压在他身上叫他起床所以故伎重演报复他呢。

刚想开口嘲笑Dean没创意，Sam就觉得有些不对——他胸口上的重物，是有温度的！睁开眼，Sam看到的是趴在他身上的Dean，下巴垫着手臂搁在他的胸口，脑袋晃来晃去的，笑得像爱丽丝梦游仙境里的柴郡猫。

“你知道你今天早上别想下床了吧？”Sam艰难地说，他嗓子发干。

Dean翻了个白眼：“随便你，反正今天没案子。”

不过，更多的时候，会是Sam和Dean中的一个先在对方的怀抱中醒过来，静静地看着另一个人的睡颜，脸上带着自己意识不到的缱绻微笑，直到另一个人也睁开那双同是绿色的眼睛，望进另一汪深深的绿色湖水。

“Morning, bitch.”

“Morning, jerk.”

No.4

在一个小镇上，收集信息最好的地方除了当地警署，就是酒吧了。这也就是为什么Ellen也开了一间roadhouse当作hunters的信息交流站点。每个小镇的酒吧有着各种各样的人，带着各种各样的信息，不过说实话，大部分在酒吧里听来的故事都几乎是绕了地球一圈似的。

但也正因为如此，那些超自然的事情才能更真实地在酒吧里听到，如果在警署，就大概已经变成animal attack之类的官方的对于普通人来说毫无刺激，对于hunters来说毫无价值的解释了。

而且……Dean还喜欢酒精和辣妹，这两样别处可没有。

“嗨，你看上去像是当地人，知道为什么森林边上多了这么多护林人和条子吗？我和我的伙计们还打算好好来场狩猎呢。”Dean自然而然地坐到两个发型带着哥特风格的女孩边上，“我是Dean，嗨，伙计，我要给这两位风格特别的姑娘买杯酒。”Dean冲着酒保打了个响指。

“Dean，我叫Laura，这是Daze。”离Dean近的那个女孩主动地献上一个微笑，说，虽然Dean不太明白为什么平时也要画哥特妆。他为两个女孩要了红色玛格丽特。

接下来是Dean的时间。

半杯玛格丽特下去，Laura和Daze听着Dean的打猎经历，一边就说出了几天前森林里发生的事情。

“上帝啊，那三个男孩里面有一个还是Daze的弟弟的同学呢！”Laura摇着头说，不过她看起来没有真的被吓到，“人们说是熊，不过Daze的弟弟非说那三个男孩是要去找什么消失的小屋——寻宝故事看多了，我看还是熊，每几年就会有这样的事情，对吧，Daze？”

叫Daze的女孩点点头，看上去没有说话的兴致。Laura回过头热切地看着Dean：“不过你刚刚说你猎过灰熊？”

“当然，Laura，绝对的，”Dean认真地注视着Laura的目光，他很清楚自己怎么着最有吸引力，“熊掌有一个人的脑袋那么大，可别是那些男孩找什么小屋找到熊洞里去了。”

也许年轻女孩们觉得打猎的男人都很有气魄，Laura大概也是这么觉得的，不过她刚刚又发现Dean很幽默，此时大声笑了起来，身子往Dean那边靠去。Dean半扶着Laura，冲酒保说：“为两位不怕打猎故事的小姐再来一杯。”

“不，不用了，谢谢。”Daze起身，“我想我该回去了，Laura你不用我陪你了吧？”

Laura笑了起来，配着哥特妆和酒吧昏暗的灯光显得特别有吸引力，“当然不用了，我亲爱的Daze，有Dean呢，有他哪怕进森林都不怕。”——Dean配合地做出了硬汉的表情，Daze点点头，匆匆离开了。

“哦，刚刚那可真好笑，”Laura说，“——找到熊洞里！那恐怕那三个男孩是永远也找不到了。我们的传说又不是找洞，洞和小屋分不清就是他们自找的了。”

Dean收紧扶着Laura的胳膊，嗓音低沉：“哦？那你其实完全可以笑我不知道你们当地的传说而乱开玩笑了。”

Laura又笑出声来：“怎么可能会笑你呢，Dean！分明是那些小男孩傻，去信什么森林里有会消失的小屋，连接着每个人梦寐以求的生活！”

“梦寐以求的生活……大概就是有一个像你这样的女孩……”Dean缓缓地说。

如果此时Sam和Dean没有“together together”，请跳到1继续阅读；如果此时Sam和Dean已经“together together”，请跳到2继续阅读

1.

第二天早晨

“哇哦，Sam，你试过哥特风格的女孩么，简直别有一番风情！我猜如果我也去森林里找那个消失的，能把人带到梦寐以求的生活的小屋，绝对有一个辣妹，不，也许是很多不同风格的辣妹！”

2.

“不过我猜现在我就在那个小屋里面了……”Dean低沉缓慢的声线缠绕着Laura的耳朵，让她觉得自己身上发热，欲迎还拒地不去看那双美丽的湖绿色眼睛，只同样低低地回应：“那也许我也在……”

Dean吻住了Laura，给了后者一个绝对迷人的深吻，然后紧了紧手臂搂住她的腰：“亲爱的，把这杯代表我们相遇的玛格丽特喝完，我去一下洗手间，然后我们就能一起去我们的小屋了。”Laura搂了搂Dean的脖子，用表情表示自己的乐意。

步履轻松愉悦地走向厕所，从边上的后门出了灯光昏暗的酒吧，Dean还没来得及呼吸几口深夜冰凉的新鲜空气醒酒，唇齿就被狠狠地堵住，身体被大力压到木板墙上，熟悉的气息充斥着四周，Dean毫不犹豫地回吻过去，绝不让对方的舌头一直处于统治地位，刚刚还搂过女人细瘦的腰枝的手臂此刻紧紧搂住的是一个男人宽阔的肩膀。愉悦地从对方的口腔里汲取着茶的味道醒酒，当Sam终于放开Dean的双唇的时候，Dean还略有不满意地咕哝了一声，腿不由自主地去摩擦面前把自己压在墙上的人修长的双腿。

Sam的拇指滑过Dean被吻得红肿湿润的嘴唇，说：“下次你要直接离开她，不然我就要在整个酒吧的注视下搂着你的腰把你带出去。”

伸出舌头舔着摩挲自己嘴唇的手指，Dean不满地抱怨：“总是只和一个人上床会很没有新意的，那个女孩可是哥特风的！”

“好啊……”Sam看着Dean舔弄自己的拇指，凑到Dean耳边，用舌头探进他的耳洞里，一边低沉地说，“今晚我就让你好好体会体会我能多有‘新意’。”

No.5

有一种现象叫什么来着？“触碰饥渴症”？

Dean确定他家弟弟绝对可以去做这种现象的代表了。

而Sam则确定他家哥哥可以去做这种现象的代表了。

其实，事实是，Winchester家兄弟俩都可以去作这种现象的代表了。

在餐厅吃午饭，腿要靠在一起。

在图书馆查资料，胳膊保持相碰。

在客户家门口做自我介绍，肩膀有意无意地摩擦。

Sam觉得自己这样做很有可能是小时候养成的习惯。那些日子里，小Sam要求Dean每时每刻都要在自己的视线里，不然就会大哭大闹，在知道了那些怪物什么的之后，小Sam就更会这么做了。因为幼小的心灵明白一件事：有Dean在，自己就会很安全，什么都不用怕。

这真的不能算是个好习惯，等到Dean要去上学的时候，Sam不知道为此闹了多久，他不敢在John面前闹，于是就在父亲出门工作的时候跟Dean闹。Dean最无法抗拒的，除了父亲的命令，就是Sam的恳求。所以到了最后，Dean费了好大的劲儿和弟弟达成了一个挺傻的协议：Dean可以去上学，但是剩下的时间Sam可以随心所欲地黏着他。

这之后，以为自己解决了弟弟的依赖问题的小Dean深切地体会到了自家弟弟能有多粘人。

只要John不在，所有的早餐都要哥哥喂着吃——John在的话，Sam吃起早餐来能和专业比赛的人一样快。

只要John不在，坐在Dean怀里看他写作业。Sam很安静，从不打扰Dean写作业，还会特别小心不让自己的头发挡住哥哥的视线，乖乖地窝在Dean的怀里，好像能挤在Dean怀里就足够足够了。不过小Sam常常会看着看着看睡着，靠在Dean的肩膀上睡得香甜。一开始Dean还会在小Sam睡着之后把他放上床，可是每次他这么做之后，等到他上床睡觉的时候，他都会看到弟弟把被单紧紧裹在身上，身体蜷成一个球，小小的眉头紧紧地皱起来。直到Dean躺下把他抱进怀里，小Sam绷紧的全身才会立刻放松下来，呼吸变得轻浅。如此这般好几次之后，Dean便不再把睡着的小Sam放到床上去了，而是仍旧抱着弟弟，直到自己写完作业，上床睡觉。

再到后来，小Sam也上学了，Sam记得自己是因为学校里的同学笑话他粘哥哥比粘父母还厉害，而Sam不想成为异类。Dean那时又正好开始新的一轮“弟弟不能太依赖哥哥”的教育，搬出了一个很棒的借口：“总是和弟弟在一起，哥哥是找不到女朋友的！”再加上Dean失踪流落到那个男孩之家几个月之久，Sam终于学会了不再靠与Dean的接触获得安心。

但是，在这么多年之后，经历过这么多深刻的生，死，天堂，地狱之后，Sam那触碰Dean的渴望又再一次被引发出来，单纯地触碰哥哥能让他最大程度地安心。

哈，他就跟格噜姆得到了魔戒之后会忍不住时时刻刻看它以保证它还在一样要时时刻刻触碰Dean。

这可不是个好习惯，但Sam完全不想改掉。

Sam触碰Dean是为了安全感，其实Dean触碰Sam也一样是为了安全感。

如果Dean没有个弟弟Sammy，恐怕撑不过那些年幼时没有父亲陪伴，被黑夜包围的日子。孩童都是惧怕黑暗的，更何况Dean很清楚那黑暗有充分的理由令人害怕。

但是他有个弟弟，他是哥哥。

哥哥要照顾弟弟，弟弟是哥哥的责任。

一个责任就好比一个信念，普罗米修斯被绑在山顶上，每天面对秃鹫啄食内脏的痛苦，他心中的信念支撑着他。对于小Dean来说，保护弟弟这个信念就如同精神支柱一般支撑着他度过那一个个浓重的黑夜。因为他总是想：如果自己都怕了，那Sammy怎么办？

于是Dean靠着时时刻刻提醒自己，自己有个弟弟，自己不能害怕度过寒冷黑暗的夜晚。他觉得冷，所以他要抱紧Sam，Sam是他勇气和意志的来源。每次看到Sam，触碰到Sam柔弱的身体，Dean都会咬咬牙，告诉自己不能怕。

所以，Dean会在从窗户看到Impala后座上的Sam的那一刻决定离开那个能给他全新的，安宁的人生的地方。

因为他不放心，没有他的黑夜，他的Sammy能不能安心睡去。而没有Sammy的黑夜，他自己又何尝能安心睡去。

后来，男孩们都长大了，都有了自己的勇气，互相依靠着取暖似乎也就没那么必要了。

但是，在这么多年之后，经历过这么多深刻的生，死，天堂，地狱之后，Dean那触碰Sam的渴望又一次被引发出来，那触碰让他安心，让他明白即使失去了一切，他还有个弟弟，他还被需要着，他还可以从对方那里汲取信念。

对于Winchester兄弟来说，触碰对方，感受到对方的温度，让他们明白自己不是独自一人，自己在这个残酷的世界上还有所依靠，自己还有一个能us against the world的人相伴身旁。

No.6

自从两兄弟认识Meg以来，他们已经对付过不计其数的恶魔了，回想起当年他们还是想了好久才明白那飞机上捣乱的是恶魔，然后拼死拼活地在恶魔让飞机抖得如同海盗船的时候断断续续地念出了恶魔驱逐咒。

到了后来，Winchester兄弟都会背那艰涩的拉丁咒语了。

不要说他们学霸，他们会很生气的：不管是多长，多冗杂的咒语，谁他妈读多了谁都能背下来好么！

不过经历了几年的打怪升级，Sam和Dean成功获得新装备天使之刃，不仅不用念驱逐咒，而且见效快，一劳永逸！

呃……其实重点不在这里，以上只是要突出一下Sam和Dean解决过很多恶魔而已。

所以，作为杰出的业界精英（以上就是证明），又加之阻止了天启，又和地狱的两任领导人Lucifer和Crowley都有些不得不说的故事，Winchester兄弟在地狱里的知名度不知道比在楼上的人间高多少倍。

到后来，Sam和Dean已经把找十字路口恶魔当作一种信息来源了。在十字路口画个恶魔陷阱，然后召唤，某个倒霉催的恶魔就会落进陷阱，然后，毕竟恶魔都是爱惜生命的，更何况特别会做生意的十字路口恶魔，所以Winchester兄弟想问的信息基本上没有问不到的。问到之后，两人也就是一个驱逐咒而已，毕竟人家还没做什么坏事让他们知道嘛。

发现了Winchester兄弟这种坑恶魔的行为之后，全美国的十字路口恶魔无一不提心吊胆的。拜托，作为一个恶魔，被召唤了就必须得去，还只能现身在那个范围内！这样一来，只要被那天杀的Winchester兄弟召唤，谁能不落进恶魔陷阱？！他们这年头做个生意容易吗？又加上换了这么一个会算计的新老板，日子真是过得比推销员都不如，毕竟推销员不会被理直气壮地勒索吧！

不过还没有那么差劲，Winchester兄弟还不至于问了信息之后就一刀捅过来，不过是把你再扔回地狱里而已，有句话是怎么说得来着，“只要活着，就有希望”？他们恶魔又不会死，来日方长呢。（虽然他们就是这么一边安慰自己一边看着或听说那天杀的两兄弟一次次复活）

Anyway，到最后，每次Sam和Dean又找来一个十字路口恶魔获取消息的时候，恶魔们的开场白都是一致的了：“Winchesters.”说不尽的血和泪都包含在那抑扬顿挫的语调中。

不过恶魔也不是那么软弱的生物，如果实质上胜不过，那也要在其他方面胜过一些。

比如口头上。

在明白了无论怎样结局都是被驱逐回地狱之后，恶魔们开始要赢取心理上的胜利了。不同于常见的“反派死于话唠”，这种讽刺之类的话颇有些类似于泄愤以及精神胜利法。

不过当然了，他们也不会傻到触动Winchester兄弟真正的痛处，落得被捅一刀的下场。所以大部分都是讽刺奚落俩人的服装品味啦，饮食低劣啦，住得没自己的皮囊好啦，一年到头拼命没人知道啦之类的东西，换个场合听其实……挺像高中小女生的奚落用语……

当Sam和Dean真的在一起了之后，恶魔们终于找到了新的讥讽点。

“Winchesters.”

这回是一个选了个漂亮皮囊的恶魔，仗着自己是恶魔就大冬天还穿着连衣短裙，露出修长的双腿。看到Sam和Dean，她毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，惯例般地喊出他们的名字。

“皮囊挺不错。”Dean愉悦地打量着这个恶魔——要永远有一双欣赏美的眼睛嘛，“你的有些同行品味实在太差。”

“我叫Emma，”恶魔心情也不算太差，毕竟现在Crowley又有了一个新政策：被Winchester兄弟当作信息源之后赶回地狱的恶魔可以与其他被驱逐回来的差别对待，不需要进行再教育，“这么欣赏我的皮囊，恐怕你弟弟会吃醋吧~”

Dean抬头，无语地看着叫做Emma的恶魔，他一直奇怪自己和Sam的事是怎么传到地狱去的，而地狱那些家伙又为什么如此热衷于此。Sam则嘴角抽动着上前一步：“镇子边那段公路，年年都有人在那儿身首异处，不是幽灵，不是狼人，你在这儿做生意都做了几百年了，总会知道吧？”

而Emma就跟没听到Sam说的话一样，依旧自顾自地笑着说：“诶，你们平时有时间看电影么？《星际迷航》总知道吧？里面有一个单词，t'hy'la，我觉得特别适合形容你们……”

Sam开始背驱逐咒了……Emma撇撇嘴：“真无趣！还什么最厉害的hunter呢……不就是一个中国的符咒吗，都看不出来？啧啧，那种车裂的刑罚真的和地狱有得一拼了……”

“中国符咒？”Sam挑眉，“那就简单多了……”然后他继续背驱逐咒。

Emma跺了一下穿着细长跟高跟鞋的脚：“过河拆桥的Winchesters！”然后双手叉腰，一副气鼓鼓的小女人形象。

被驱逐回地狱前最后一秒，这位倒霉的恶魔还不死心地问了最后一句：“你们真的不好奇t'hy'la是什么意思吗？”

Dean看着一股黑烟钻入地下，又看看那副昏倒在地的皮囊，想着要叫救护车，一边掏出手机一边嘟哝：“说实话，我还真挺好奇的，但是我没印象啊……Sammy？”

Sam看了看他，犹豫了一会儿，最后说：“的确很适合形容我们，那个词是瓦肯语，意思是朋友，兄弟以及恋人……”

“天呐，Sam，你是有多书呆子，连那种死板尖耳朵的种族的语言都会？”

No.7

水妖不算太难对付，但比幽灵要难对付，而且还挺常见，每每有什么旅游者在水边无故失踪，十次有七次都是水妖干的好事。

这种可怕的超自然生物其实和恶魔一样，最一开始都是人，都是被邪恶侵蚀了的灵魂。每个水妖都是被另一个水妖拖下水的人类，每当一个水妖要离开这个水域，或者要死去的时候，都会要拽一个人类下水来接替它的事业。被拖下来的这个人类，真不好评判他到底是运气好还是差，说差呢，毕竟他没被当场吃掉，说好呢，谁喜欢变成那种怪物啊，还有被猎人们解决掉的危险。

要干掉水妖的话，首先得把它弄到陆地上来，一段时间的脱水会让它失去一大半的力量，这时再加上阳光和盐，它会自己像雪人一样化掉。

说起来简单，可是让那世界上最滑的生物之一在岸上待那“一段时间”一点儿也不容易！每个生物都有求生的本能好吗？

所以水妖挺让Sam和Dean头疼的，不过多年的经验让他们学会了一个方法，那就是像对付幽灵一样画一个盐圈，但是不是你站在里面，而是要让水妖进去。

水妖的确怕盐，盐会腐蚀它们的身体，但是如果腐蚀掉一块能活下去，有什么不值的呢？

这个水妖大概就是这么想的，所以它在Sam和Dean加固盐圈的时候奋不顾身地冲了出去，加上它作为水妖找替代的本能，它要把面前这两个人弄一个下水，万一自己英勇牺牲了还能后继有人。

那会儿正好是Sam绕着圈倒盐，走到挡在水妖和湖水之间，这只水妖积蓄自己剩余的力量，向着湖水的方向奋力地扑过去。

它成功了，它冲倒了那个人类，借着冲力来到了湖水边上。它听到另一个人类大声嘶吼着：“Dean！”它还感觉到自己的双脚火辣辣的，肯定是粘到盐了，但是湖水就在眼前！

一颗盐弹射入它的体内，它觉得很疼，但是还能动，积蓄着力量要回到湖里，被它抓着的那个人类奋力地反击，让失去一部分力量的水妖有点力不从心，但是本能又让他不能放弃这个替代者。湖水就在眼前，它的手接触到湖水了……

“他妈的，Dean！Dean！”Sam摇晃着兄长脱力的身体，几乎从不说脏话的习惯也被打破了，阳光刺眼得可以，但是他自己和Dean都浑身冰凉——Dean刚刚被水妖拖进了水里，差点就要消失在天杀的湖里，那会儿Sam大脑里一片空白，把手枪里所有的盐弹都发射过去，最后几乎是把一个镇子家厨房里的食盐都撒过去了。

看来盐对付水妖的效力与盐量成正比，量变引起质变，把他们所有的盐储备都消耗完了之后，那只具有顽强求生精神的水妖最终化为了一摊水——天知道有多咸。

还好Dean没完全落到水里，如果人类落到有水妖的水里，无一例外会变成水妖，而像Dean这样大半个身子都落水了的……Sam觉得恐怖到极点，该死的，刚刚水妖分明是冲着自己来的，Dean该死的冲过来干什么？！

“Sam, Sammy...”怀里湿透的人终于咳嗽着开口，“我天杀的很好，但是如果你再晃下去我恐怕要得脑震荡了！”

Sam听到Dean声音的那一刻才又找回自己的身体的控制权，狠狠地把哥哥抱在怀里：“我以为我就要失去你了……Dean……”

Dean仍旧在咳嗽，但是笑了起来：“Sam，你可不能因为你不需要找女朋友了就能越来越娘了啊……”话还没说完，Dean冰冷的双唇就被狠狠地堵住。感觉到来自对方的怒气，Dean乖乖闭上了嘴巴，接受着对方暴戾的吻。

“该死的，你刚刚差点被拖进水里！”Sam怒吼着说，一把抱起Dean把他扔到Impala的副驾驶上，湖边那些看起来会很奇怪的盐，就随它们去吧！

一路上，Sam一言不发，Dean则缩在副驾驶上，他刚刚的确是冲过去推开了Sam没错，他这么做有错吗？他不过是要保护Sam而已……但是他自己也清楚如果是Sam冲过来推来他，他也会像Sam一样发火的。他们两人每次都是这样，为了互相救而好不在乎自己陷入致命危险，让另外一个人几乎被愧疚和怒火杀死。想着，Dean扭头看向车窗外，不敢去看Sam。

Sam仍旧一直没有说话，直到两人回到Motel，关上门，Dean刚想说点什么话来缓解一下气氛，他就突然被一直沉默的Sam狠狠地推到墙上，Dean只觉得后背一阵钝痛，然后对方的唇齿再次压了过来，带着完全没有消下去的怒意，传达着再明显不过的意思。

许久之后，Sam低沉如同兽类的声音才响起：“Dean，我刚刚差点失去你……我们刚刚差点失去对方。”那双榛绿色的狭长眸子里翻滚着沸腾起来的怒火，痛惜，珍爱……和恐惧，失去Dean的恐惧。

Dean咽了口唾沫，他刚刚只想到他要救Sammy，丝毫没想到即使救了，他也失去Sam了。Sam说的没错，刚刚，不光是Sam差点失去Dean，他们差点失去对方。

恐惧从尾椎骨传来，蔓延遍全身，该死的，没了他，还有人能在那一次次的危险中与他并肩作战吗？没了他，还有人能为Sam不惜生命地看护后背吗？

其实刚刚在湖边，Dean几乎一点儿都不恐惧，他不在乎就这么死掉，因为一个安宁的死亡从来都不在他的人生计划中。他甚至觉得最后一件事是救了Sam还挺不错的，直到此刻，他才感觉到彻骨的凉意和恐惧，冰冷的湖水似乎穿透了他的皮肤，渗入血液。

再回望面前的人的双目，Dean只看到了恐惧，失去自己的恐惧，而Dean也清楚，自己的眼睛里此刻充斥着与此相同的极度恐惧。

其实，对于Winchester兄弟来说，这个世界上已经没有什么恐怖的事情了，最恐怖的，莫过于失去彼此。

Sam此刻心里的怒火已经退去了九分，沸腾平静之后，剩下的是深不见底的恐惧，他的双手微微颤抖起来，挪到了被自己压在墙上的Dean的领口，紧紧地拽住，脑袋无力的靠到兄长的颈窝，让自己被Dean的气息围绕住。

“该死的，Dean，你知不知道，知不知道我有多怕失去你……”Sam棕色的头发潮湿着纠结在Dean的颌下，随着他的话语，一股股热气喷在Dean同样还潮湿冰冷的皮肤上，“上帝啊，我看过你死几百次了，Dean，每一次都像是我死掉了一样！”突然Sam笑了起来，“你见过没有灵魂的我，我也记得，我可以告诉你，对于我没有你和没有灵魂没什么区别……”说着，他抬起了头，直视着自己的哥哥，又苦笑了起来。

Dean觉得自己在Sam的那双大手下也颤抖了起来，他忘记了如果他死了，那Sam就是孤单一人，那他自己就是孤单一人了。Sam那双榛绿色的眸子此刻如同一泓深不见底的湖水，水里融化着的，是恐惧，还有爱意，浓重得如同蜂蜜一般以至于搅不动。Dean害怕失去Sam，就如同Sam害怕失去Dean一样。

“Sam，”Dean挪开视线，把头歪到一边，声音干涩嘶哑，“我要你。”

“什，什么？”Sam根本没反应过来。Dean一下子烦躁不已，回头，捧住如他的手一样冰凉的Sam的脸颊，狠狠地说：“我他妈的说我要你！该死的，Sam！我他妈的也怕失去——”

那个“你”字被吞到了嘴巴里，然后被Sam的舌头挤回了喉咙里，再也没有说出来的希望了。

但是随后Sam感觉到自己的兄长似乎有些不满，因为Dean单方面地结束了这个深吻，怒视着他，想说什么又不愿说出口一般。这让Sam摸不着头脑，他让嘴唇温柔地贴上Dean的嘴角，呢喃地问：“怎么了？”

Dean甩开Sam的轻吻，语气里是深深的不耐烦：“你可真是越来越像女孩了，Sam，你刚刚不还该死的在对我生气吗？”

“是啊……”Sam说着，嘴唇缓慢地移动，咬上Dean的下唇，用力地噬咬，感觉到哥哥的嘴唇在自己的嘴里流出了血让Sam的心脏颤抖起来，就在刚才，这血液差点就因为这血液的主人鲁莽而不计后果的举动而冰冷下去的认知让他方才冷却的怒火又从恐惧的湖底燃烧起来。

痛苦是有限制的，而恐惧是无限制的。

Sam开始试图在Dean的嘴唇上留下自己的牙印，又或者Dean的嘴唇对他来说是某种磨牙玩具——专属他的磨牙玩具，他不能弄丢的磨牙玩具。

放开哥哥伤痕累累的下唇，Sam眼里的湖水又几乎要沸腾起来，低声说了一句“你要求的，Dean。”Sam就开始用行动表达他的心情。

沿着Dean线条硬朗的下颌曲线，Sam张开嘴，用牙齿啃咬上去，一点一点从左到右，似乎在用牙印勾勒着Dean的线条。

是的，他要用牙印勾勒出Dean的线条，所有的线条。

当Sam从Dean的右耳下方下滑到颈侧更易留下痕迹的皮肤处的时候，Dean才终于有了除了配合之外的动作，他用力扯开Sam的右边领口，埋首于他的肩头，用和Sam一样的力气，像是要确认面前的人的确在似的咬上去。

这就像是一个开关，这之前的一切都还是在Sam的控制之下缓慢地前进的，但是这之后，一切都疯狂起来，两人眼中绿色的湖水都沸腾了起来。扔去碍事的衣物，没有布料遮掩的两人似乎这才回归了自己的本性，像两只标记领地的alpha一样在对方的肩膀上发狠地噬咬着，就如同要将对方永远标记在自己身边一样。因为湖水和恐惧而冰冷的两副躯体很快就升温，带着这个小小的双人间里的空气变得黏稠而闷热。

Sam把埋在自己肩头的脑袋扯起来，再次回到Dean的双唇上，近乎虐待地吻咬着，Dean皱着眉头，很疼，他的嘴唇，下巴，脖子，肩膀没有一处不疼，不少地方估计都破了，但是他很满足，因为这些疼痛让他感受到自己还在Sam身边，这些疼痛让他觉得活着。这不够，他还要更多。

Dean回咬着弟弟薄薄的双唇，双臂扣在面前的人的后背上，用着完全没有必要的力度，让两人的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，汗液都混合在一起，他们本来就是一体的，他们是连体婴儿，共用一个心脏，如果其中一半死去，另一半也不可能存活。所以他们要紧紧相拥，不允许对方离开。

“操我。”Dean嘶哑地说。

“我不想伤害你，Dean，”Sam的声音比Dean还要可怕地低沉，“但是今天不行。”

这是一场性爱，又是一场暴风雨般的寂静争吵，两朵暴怒的雨云相遇，带来的是电闪雷鸣，带来的是肉体的刺激和疼痛，而最终将会是融合，融为一体。然后是一场大雨，洗刷掉之前的一切愤怒，悲伤，不安。

大雨之后，云朵会从灰黑转回洁白，天空会回归平静。

接下来，Sam用了一个多小时细心地帮Dean处理了身上所有的伤口，又用热毛巾擦遍哥哥的全身，防止感冒。中途Dean多次靠在Sam的肩膀上打起盹来，时不时无意识地嘟哝一声：“该死的，痛死了！”

处理完伤痕累累，就像血拼了一场的Dean，Sam简单地为自己惨不忍睹的肩膀消了一下毒。难道那么多年前Dean变成一次吸血鬼还有后遗症？Sam想着，笑出声来。

“你笑什么，Sammy？”Dean蜷缩在床上，眼睛都懒得睁开地问。

Sam的嘴角咧得更大了，他爬上床，把Dean侧抱在怀里，不让他自己再给臀部增加压力。深深地在Dean的味道中呼吸了一次，Sam这才开口：“笑你胃口真大……”

Dean向前蹭了一点，手臂如同Sam搂住他的后背一样搂住Sam的后背，他也深深地在Sam的气味中呼吸了一次然后再开口：“所以说你不生气了？”

Sam加大手臂的力度，把一个温柔的吻印在Dean的唇上：“只要你还没有离我而去，我就永远不会真正对你生气。”

Dean一直都没睁开眼睛，天知道他还清醒着该是早就睡着了在说梦话，“我一直在这里，Sammy，永远不会离开。”

No.8

出门猎魔不可能一帆风顺，身上带伤的次数肯定多于完好的次数，不过是伤得重伤得轻有区别而已罢了。

这次对付一个森林里的树精让Winchester兄弟吃足了苦头。按理来说树精是不伤人的，可以天知道那儿的土壤里有什么奇怪的东西，让树精变的易怒而又嗜血。

而且，这次身高成了Winchester兄弟的劣势。因为树精以矮小且攀爬身手敏捷而出名，这家伙在反抗的过程中爬上了最高的Sam，在他的身上同一根汗毛也不愿伤害弟弟的Dean捉迷藏。

树精之所以叫作树精，不仅仅因为它居住在树上，还因为它如同干枯树枝一般的躯体和手臂，爪子。然后想象一下被干枯的枝杈划到会怎么样，再想象一下那根枝杈跟你有仇，故意要来刮你又会怎样。

所以，Sam最终摆脱那个树精的时候，上半身，尤其是肩膀和肩胛骨的地方，衬衫早就变成一条条的，皮肤伤带着一道道触目惊心的血痕。

不过从好的一面来说，树精没有什么乱七八糟的黏液、毒液还可以进一步作用在伤口上。所以除了深深浅浅的划伤和割伤，Sam还没那么差劲——比他们有些案子好得多了。

即便这样，Sam还是需要及时的止血和上药包扎。Dean焦急的眉头在Sam持续的打趣之下也仅仅是松下来一点而已。为弟弟做了简单的止血，用自己的衬衫包扎了一下之后，Dean把Sam扶起来：“来，我们回Motel，你需要上药什么的。”

Sam此时还完全有力气自己走，不过他极其具有撒娇的嫌疑地靠在Dean肩上由哥哥架着走，不过也没让自己的体重真正压倒哥哥也有轻微伤口的肩上就是了。

“大脚怪，你变轻了？”Dean安顿Sam在Impala副驾驶上坐好之后狐疑地问，Sam没说话，只是露出一个傻傻的笑。

Dean翻了个白眼，快步走到驾驶座那边坐下，发动他的宝贝，因为他的另一个宝贝此刻正在以不可小歔的量出血，刚刚不长的路途中，Sam肩胛骨上最严重的两道伤痕已经透过Dean衬衫的布料渗出来。

回到Motel——从Impala到房间的距离里，Sam对身体的控制很明显不如刚刚在林地里面了。虽然他口头上仍然在叨叨着健康蔬菜杯或者其他什么蠢透了的“健康饮食”对减轻体重的重要性，但是Dean能感觉到自己肩头身不由己的重量和弟弟加重的呼吸——Dean小心翼翼地把Sam放到床上，但是不敢让他躺着，趴着，甚至是靠着床头，因为无论哪一种都会压迫到Sam的伤口。没办法，Dean只好让Sam坐在床边，自己用最快的速度拿来了医药箱赶到因为体力过度消耗和失血而摇摇晃晃的Sam身边。

试了好几种坐姿，Dean最后双腿分开面对着Sam在床上跪坐在他面前，让Sam的头靠上自己的肩膀，“抱着我。”他说，一边让Sam的手臂围住自己的腰，让两人的姿势固定一点儿。就在这样看上去很别扭其实对于Sam和Dean来说很自然的姿势的支撑下，Dean能够在撑起Sam的同时双手得以自由地越过Sam肩膀，处理弟弟的伤口。

这个姿势对于两人来说的确很自然，不过那已经是很多年之前了。

那时的Sam和Dean都还小，一个十四岁一个十岁，某个John不在的夜晚，一只天记得是什么的东西闯进了房间，袭击了他们。

那时的Winchester兄弟可不是现在道上让怪物闻风丧胆的一对，他们还只是孩子，即使有父亲严厉的训练，他们合力也只是勉强地解决了那个东西。

并且还受了不轻的伤。

那个时候，Dean就是用这种方式支撑着比自己脆弱的弟弟，忍着自己更重的伤，为Sam处理好伤口的。Sam到最后几乎要晕过去了，不过Dean总算是最认真地为他处理好了伤口。Sam也要为Dean处理伤口，但是Dean粗暴地回绝了，把Sam按到床上，自己去浴室处理伤口。

说是处理伤口，实际上不过是用酒精冲一下，然后忍住剧痛包扎而已。两人的伤口都在背后，那是个没有搭档处理不好的地方。

不过值得一提的是，虽然十岁的小Sammy由于自己体力不支失去了那次机会，可是从那以后他再没有容忍一次Dean对自己的伤口简单的处理。只要是背后的伤，Sam甚至不允许John来为Dean处理，而是自己固执地要用十岁那次Dean用的姿势和细致来处理哥哥身上的伤。

不过十几岁的Dean十次有九点五次都要挣脱开来，说着什么“你哥哥好的很呢”之类的鬼话，不愿让弟弟照顾他，这样没过多久，Sam也倔强着不愿让Dean无微不至地照料自己的伤了。两兄弟就这样直到后来Sam离开。

再后来，他们又开始一起猎魔之后，两人也没再表达出对对方的伤的过度关心——说实话，“过度”可以去掉，怎么关心都不算过度——有了什么伤口大都是自己处理，有什么不方便的地方喊另一个人帮自己一把。在这一点上，他们就像每一对两人为了照应而结伴的猎人一样。

时间又来到了现在，Sam却正放纵自己完全地依靠Dean，感觉着哥哥的手在自己身后的伤口上小心翼翼地游走，生怕弄疼他，同时无比娴熟地进行近乎专业的止血，上药，包扎。

Sam甚至放任自己在酒精涂上伤口的时候明显地加重呼吸来泄露自己的疼痛，换来Dean一滞的片刻以及随后更加轻柔的行动——虽然其实Sam只要是Dean帮他上药就几乎不会觉得疼——大概是因为此时疼痛不值得他分神去感受吧。

Sam就这样满足地，昏昏沉沉地沉浸在Dean的气息和细致的处理中，几乎都快睡着了。最后Dean拍了他的脑袋一下：“健康大脚怪，好了。”Sam这才带着傻兮兮的笑容抬起脑袋来，感觉到自己肩胛骨上的伤痕在药膏和绷带的保护之下。

Dean现在是真的觉得很奇怪了：“你今天是怎么了，Sammy，难道那只树精有什么毒？”——今天的Sam简直就像十岁时的那个虽然自己有能力，但却还愿意依着自己的性子对哥哥百般依赖的男孩。

Sam眨了眨眼，接着傻笑：“如果真的有毒的话……”说着，他又向Dean的肩膀靠过去，Dean还以为弟弟要晕过去了呢，结果那只大脚怪却是无比清醒（不，Dean严重怀疑）地伸出舌头舔起了Dean肩膀上的伤口。

这让Dean差点跳起来，“WTF，Sam你在干什么？！”

肩头的Sam笑出声来：“帮你消毒啊，唾液是很好的消毒剂哦。”说着，他从Dean手里抢过绷带拿在自己手里，继续着舔舐哥哥伤口的工程。

被舔的伤口有一点点疼，但是更多的是酥麻的感觉从伤口传来，进而扩散到全身，让Dean不由自主地颤抖。没过多久，Dean的身子就由刚刚的跪在床上自然而然地下沉，坐到了Sam的双腿上。开口时嗓音也控制不住地抖动：“Sam...你今天到底怎么了？”

Sam此时已经从右边舔到了左边，他没有回答Dean的询问，只是仍旧十分有耐心地舔着，就像一只小狗在照料自己的伤口。

Sam的确在照料自己的伤口，Dean身上的伤就是他身上的，而他也明白自己身上的伤对于Dean来说也是Dean的伤口一样。

在最绝望的时候，如果有人为你舔舐伤痛，也许就已经是最幸福的事情了。

等到Sam如同对待一件艺术品一般为Dean肩膀上的划伤“消毒”完毕之后，他用上了手里的绷带，把Dean的手引导到自己的腰上扶好，一边为哥哥包扎一边回答好一会儿之前的问题：“我想，既然已经我们一辈子都要耗在一起，为什么不放开来，不再倔强，把自己的脆弱安心地交给对方，就如同我们把自己的后背交付对方呢？”

“你是这个世界上唯一一个我会展示脆弱的人，Dean，从我小时候到现在，一直都是，

“你是我的哥哥，你是我一心想成为的榜样，你在我的心目中一度比John更坚强，更伟大，

“但是我后来才知道你也会受重伤，你也会感到疼痛，你也需要一个人在你脆弱时把你抱在怀里……

“那个人一般都是母亲……但是我们的母亲早已离去，而你成为了那个把脆弱的我抱在怀里，包扎伤口的人。

“现在我们都成熟了，你知道我不再是孩子，我也不再需要全部地依赖你，每当我想到曾经的岁月里，你是我的守护，我都会想起来，你那时，甚至到现在，都没有一个属于你的全心全意的守护，只有你自己的坚强……而我明白，那坚强，是为了……”

Sam吞咽了一下，没把这句话说完。

“天哪，Dean，我不知道我该死的离开你的那两年，没有John的时候你是如何度过的，我不知道，我不敢问，因为我怕知道你是如何处理自己的伤口的，尤其是那些在背后的伤口……

“所以……现在，让我来处理你的伤口，就像你一直为我所做的那样，好吗？”

Dean惊讶，甚至有些惊恐地看着Sam那双与自己无比相似的绿色眼眸，此刻那双眼睛正注视着自己，如同清晨弥漫着满满的雾气的松林。那里面蕴含的深沉感情，一个字概括，是爱，一切最美好的爱的混合，战友，挚友，恋人，家庭。

爱意至此，早已分不清是什么成分了，只愿沉溺在里面。

嘴角不由自主地挑起，“睡吧，Sammy。”说着把Sam手里的绷带放了回去，从Sam的腿上起身，躺倒枕头上去。

对于Dean，那些来自Sam的请求，只有两种回答：No，或者默认。

Sam也笑了，松林中的太阳升起，投下了代表着希望和新的开始的金色。他爬过去，躺到Dean身边，觉得心里有什么东西像要溢出来了一样。

我不需要这个世界上的任何其他东西，只要全部的你。

“侧过来躺，呆子！”Dean突然轻声骂了一句。

Sam听话地侧向哥哥——刚刚他根本没留意后背上的伤口——双臂一上一下地搂住Dean的脖子，一条腿挤进Dean的双腿间，“晚安，Dean。"

Dean微笑，侧过脑袋吻了Sam的额头一下，又吻了Sam的嘴唇一下，停在他的唇上，喃喃地说：“晚安，Sammy。”

与全部的你相伴，就是拥有全世界。

No.9

单人hunt的猎手们最怕的不是hunt时由于势单力薄而被怪物们杀死，最怕的是一个人生病的时候无人依靠，形单影只地被疾病缠上。

Dean发烧了。

从不生病的Dean发烧了。

从来都是照顾Sam，自己从不生病的Dean发烧了。

Sam这天早上一醒来就看到自己面前的人面部不正常地潮红，呼吸急促，眉头下意识地皱着，整个人散发出比该有的还要高的温度。他的第一想法真的不是Dean生病了，真的，他为此感到有点抱歉。

因为在Sam Winchester的认知里面，Dean Winchester是个神奇的，不会生病的家伙，从小就是这样。Sam才是会生病的那个，而每当那时，Dean会给Sam把被子盖的紧紧的，然后为弟弟敷冰毛巾，哄骗着弟弟喝药（“喝完了我就来陪你躺着”）。

但其实Sam也不怎么生病就是了，Winchester兄弟从小就几乎是不被允许生病的。

该死的，早知道昨天就回来后洗个热水澡了！Dean的脑袋里昏昏沉沉，唯一成形的想法就是这个。昨天要对付的那个身体是烟雾的怪物，不碰上雨天还没办法解决。对付完了觉得太累，回来就一头睡过去了，谁知道竟然会发起烧来……自己分明以前也有很多次淋过雨之后不管就上床的啊……

Dean仍然在奇怪自己为什么会感冒，突然觉得有一个凉凉的东西贴上了自己的额头，感觉很舒服，舒服得他不想睁开眼睛。

Sam摸了摸哥哥的额头，手心传来的高温让他有点难以置信——Dean发烧了？！于是他又把自己的额头凑上前去试了试，感觉到Dean的脑袋很明显可以煎鸡蛋了。

得到“Dean发烧了”这个认知之后，Sam坐在床上，竟然傻笑起来了……

“Sam...嗯...Sammy...”Dean觉得自己额头上凉快的触感不见了，燥热感又一次占领了全身，让他难受地嘟哝起来，“热死了……”

Sam立即开始行动，他把被子认认真真的盖到Dean身上，就像一个甜点师在为自己的甜点做装饰一般认真细致。在Dean滚烫的额头上吻了一下，说：“你发烧了，给我好好躺着，我去给你弄冰毛巾。”

Sam带着关心和命令的语气让Dean一下子清醒了不少，终于有了点“我发烧了”之外的认知，类似于“Sammy在旁边！他要照顾我！”这样的。

没过一会儿——也许是过了一个世纪——一条冰凉的毛巾贴上Dean的额头，由于舒服，Dean不由自主地呻吟了一声。这也让他的大脑清楚了不少，似乎可以对刚刚的认知做出反应了。

“我这就去买药，你别动啊。”Sam急急地拿上外套准备出门，他们俩的医药箱里装的可都是处理外伤的，或者消炎药，两个大男人，尤其是职业还是猎人，一年到头也生不了一次病。

Dean听到了，努力地想坐起来，告诉Sam自己很好，不用去买药什么的，让他自己躺上个半天一天的就行了。不过他根本没能坐起来，Sam看出了哥哥的意图，用恰当的力道把他压在床垫上：“你是病人，所以你要听我的，乖乖的，Dean，不然等你好了我就要惩罚你。”说着，他就拿走了Impala的钥匙离开了。

全身乏力地躺在床上，Dean懒得睁开眼睛，冰毛巾让他的眼睑也凉凉得舒服。他几乎都不记得自己上一次生病是什么时候了……好多年了的样子，他这个上过天堂下过地狱，死过几百次（据Sam声称），去过炼狱，当过吸血鬼，当过恶魔的身体，不夸张地说，已经二十年没生过病了。

上一次生病……他似乎还记得。

脑袋里热乎乎的，但是却很有利于胡思乱想，翻弄以前的记忆。Dean翻了翻，找到了上一次自己生病的记忆。

那是Sam去了Stanford的那两年中的某一天，John把一个水鬼交给他解决，而自己去追踪一个恶魔。

水鬼不过是水中的幽灵，比水妖好对付多了，不过得下水。

那天Dean弄得精疲力尽，还差点淹死，好不容易拖着身子回到Motel，哪还有力气和心思去洗澡什么的，直接躺下睡了。

第二天他睡到中午才醒过来，全身发热，Dean还愣了一会儿才认识到自己发烧了——每次生病都需要Dean自己花好一会儿去接受事实——全身燥热酸痛，Dean只能给自己弄个冰毛巾敷在脑袋上，该死的，生病比他妈的受伤还难受，那种手足无措的感觉让他讨厌，尤其是他现在还是一个人！

所以那天Dean乐得自己烧昏过去，因为这样他就能不去想自己是一个人躺在Motel里，死了都没人知道这样娘们的事。

是啊，死了都没人知道。

他偶然想起来很久以前，他和Sam小的时候，John有一次出去了很久，久到Dean得去给Sam偷东西吃。为此，John回来之后，并没有解释，Dean暗地里生气了很久。

现在，他自己独自一人生着病，躺在Motel里，寸步难行，突然想起也许当年John遇上了同样的事情。

无力之时毫无依靠，比无力这件事更让人痛苦。

“嗨，你怎么样了？”

额头上已经带上温度的毛巾被拿走，冰得麻麻的皮肤上被印下一个轻柔的吻。

虽然Dean不愿承认，但是那个吻让他全身心都舒缓下来，从刚刚的记忆深潭里挣扎出来。

他有Sam，他不是一个人。

“棒极了。”Dean嘟哝着。

Sam俯下身在Dean的下唇上咬了一口：“再嘴硬，我就不管你了。”

Dean睁开有些迷糊的眼睛，瞪了Sam一眼。Sam的眼神柔软下来，嘴唇轻触着Dean的嘴唇，脸颊，眼角，睫毛，轻轻地，生怕Dean会碎掉一样。最后他把自己的鼻尖对上Dean的：“嘿，Dean，你答应过我的……”

“你答应过我，让我照顾那个受伤的你……”

Sam的气息轻缓地滑过Dean的嘴唇，如同他的语气一般轻柔，如同爱抚。Dean看着面前放大到不能再大的弟弟的脸庞，这张面孔，他熟悉到不能在熟悉，这个面孔后的灵魂，他深爱到无以复加，这个面孔后的灵魂，是他可以全部信任，全部依赖的。

他甚至可以把自己的灵魂交给Sam。

“那就赶快去帮我弄冰毛巾，Sammy girl！”Dean突然说，脑袋偏到另一边去。

一天下来，说实话，Dean蛮不适应被Sam处处照顾得那么周全的，不过，他耸耸肩，他相信自己会适应的。

这么想着，Dean在Sam的怀里仰起头，Sam正靠着床头打瞌睡，把躺着的Dean搂在腹部附近，这样既能和Dean靠得足够近，又能时刻下床为Dean服务。Sam的棕色头发滑到前额不少，Dean认真地看着充满保护欲抱着他的Sam，这才明白过来，那个他一直护在身后的弟弟，早就想把那个独自承担一切的哥哥拽到自己身边，甚至护在身后。

Dean觉得自己应该觉得挫败的，自己被弟弟无微不至地照顾了。

但是他没有。

只有，安心。

No.10

这是普通的一天，Dean开着他的宝贝Impala，嘴里哼着齐柏林飞艇的歌。

Sam突然开口：“Dean，我爱你。”

Dean挑眉，侧头看了一眼Sam，然后说：“我也爱你，Sammy girl.”

END


	2. Bonus

No.1 （No.1后续）

Dean忍不住回头看了Sam一眼，在听了半辈子这样的询问之后，他们终于有了不同的回答——Sam笑了：“嗯，双人床。”

那个女孩也笑了。

No.2 （No.4后续）

“你说如果我们进了那个小屋，会看到什么？”Dean第二天十点多才终于有力气说话，此时正把脑袋枕在Sam的肚子上享受阳光的温度。

Sam下意识地梳理着Dean暗金色的短发，笑了笑，说：“会看到现在的场景。”

No.3 （No.9删减片段）

“Dean，你要睡了么？”Sam问怀中温度已经没那么可怕的哥哥。

“嗯哼……”

“那我来给你唱歌吧！生病的时候要听催眠曲！咳咳，「Soft kitty, warm kitty, little burder fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, per per per...」不，Dean，不要踢我了！”


End file.
